1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of textile technology, in particular to an electronic dobby-and-jacquard-loom weaving device and a weaving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, shade curtains and jacquard curtains hold a large share on the market. However, the existing shade curtains are primarily produced by simple weaving, and then drying and patterning, which fails to meet the aesthetic tastes of modem people and greatly pollutes environment; jacquard curtains have made a breakthrough in the prior art and are very beautiful, but they provide no advantage in their shading effect. This is because the existing jacquard device can only weave a single-layer texture, and the warp density is relatively low, generally below 140 threads/cm. If this kind of device is used for weaving high warp-density texture, the shed will be not clear because the number of drawn warps is not consistent and therefore influences normal weft insertion.
Limited by the weaving device, it is difficult to achieve beautifying and shading effects with these curtains. Meanwhile, along with people's aesthetic enhancements on environmental ornaments and rooms, the original plain-color shade curtains and jacquard curtains cannot meet people's requirements for better living. Therefore, technical modification of the structure of the machine and a corresponding method for weaving wide, high-density shade jacquard fabrics has become a research hotspot.